The invention underlying the present disclosure relates to a light control covering device for an architectural opening comprising a control means and a flexible sheet, the control means arranging for different translucency positions of the flexible sheet.
Such a light control covering device can be used to control light transmission through an architectural opening, such as a window.
Such a light control covering device is known inter alia from U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,204. In the subject patent the flexible sheet consists of alternating opaque and translucent members and the control means provides that the light control covering device can be controlled between an opaque position and a translucent position of the flexible sheet.
A disadvantage of such a light control covering device is that the subject covering device is not easy and not cheap to manufacture, as the covering device arrangement is relatively complex.
The invention has as an object to provide a light control covering device, which meets the disadvantage as mentioned above.